Honey
by Kasey
Summary: Complete, including epilogue! Sequel to Lavender. Can Nagi keep a lasting enmity with Omi? Shoneinai... SAP and ANGST abound!
1. Teaser

Experienced Weiss Kreuz fans and authors:  
  
Forgive me, I beg of you. I am among the unfortunate, uninitiated people, who have never really seen or read the series, but I've formulated an idea of what happens, from the marvelous fanfictions out there that I've read.  
  
As requested, this is the sequel to "Lavender," featuring the young and innocent Naoe Nagi, and his counterpart, the irrepressible Tsukiyono Omi.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pictures in my head  
  
Warning: Sap, angst, and shonein-ai situations. We almost reach lime, but I chickened out. Omi+Nagi, plus a few other pairs mentioned along the way...  
  
Author: Kasey  
  
Archive: Not unless I send it to you.  
  
Status: Complete, self-edited.  
  
Key: /italics/ and *emphasis*  
  
---  
  
"Honey"  
-Teaser-  
  
---  
  
It's not like I wanted to. I didn't want to. I never wanted to. I never even considered it. For me, it wasn't even possible. I knew. I couldn't do it. But I did.  
  
I fell in love.  
  
Before I go into just *how* I fell in love, I have to account for... to *know* what love is. I didn't then, but I do, now.  
  
Love is... a gut feeling. The first time I saw one man shoot another, I had a feeling in my gut. It was disgust, and hate, but I didn't know why. All I knew was that I had to ignore the feeling, and continue on. The first time I felt love, I tried to ignore the gut feeling, because I thought it was bad. But it persisted, and I knew I didn't *want* to ignore it.  
  
Love is... my reason for living. When you fall in love, your entire world becomes the person you love. You'll do anything for them. Absolutely anything. You'll give your life, if you have to, and I tried. I tried awful hard.  
  
Love is... wonderful. It outshines every other happiness you've ever known, if it's the right person. That's how I finally decided I was in love.  
  
---  
  
"He's got to go to school," the officer said firmly. Crawford nodded.  
  
"I understand, officer," Crawford said calmly, and I seethed. Dammit, Brad, back me up here! I struggled slightly, pulling away from the grip the police officer had on the back of my jacket. Crawford didn't even spare me a glance as he said, "Nagi--inside."  
  
The officer let me go, and I was considering shoving past Brad when he stepped a short pace to the side, letting me enter the house. I knew where I was supposed to go--to the kitchen, to wait for Crawford to return and give me a lecture. I went, and it was barely seconds before Brad entered the room.  
  
"Why were you caught?" Crawford asked.  
  
I shrugged. "Took a hit from Schu." I took drugs, occasionally. Not enough to get addicted, but it numbed my brain, and left me useless as a telekinetic. Without my power, I was... almost normal.  
  
I winced as Crawford calmly backhanded me. "I've told you not to do that," he said. "I will take care of Schuldich later."  
  
"Big deal."  
  
"Nagi, you will be going to school."  
  
"Ha-ha," I said dryly. "Very funny. What did the cop say?"  
  
Crawford's face remained still. "He said nothing. But I decided last week that you would be starting school, soon."  
  
"What?!" I was shocked. School? I'd never been to school. I'd never even *needed* school. Even Crawford admitted that I'm a pint-sized genius. "Why?"  
  
"So you won't get caught truant, again," was all Crawford said. He turned and strode out of the kitchen, and I knew I was dismissed.  
  
---  
  
I started school the next Monday. It was a sunny day outside, and I almost gagged in the heat of my new, heavy school uniform. Crawford had arranged my schedule, and I looked it over with distaste: Calculus, intermediate language studies, biology, world history--  
  
My schedule and books were abruptly knocked out of my hand by a boy running past me, and I felt myself grow angry. He stopped immediately, and turned around. He knelt down and picked up my books.  
  
"Gosh, I'm sorry!" he apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going, and I'm gonna be late--huh?" He picked up my schedule, catching a glance at it. "You have morning Calculus?" He glanced up into my face with the bluest eyes I had ever seen. "I'm in that class... you must be new!"  
  
"I am," I said simply, taking my papers back from him.  
  
He grinned. "Great! I can show you where it is." He grabbed my arm, and pulled me down the hall. "You'll like the instructor--he's very nice. By the way, my name's Omi. It'll be nice to have a new kid in the class."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Crawford told me to be polite, so I was going to be polite, even if this kid was being impossibly cheerful--*much* too cheerful for seven in the morning.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too... Here's our class!" Omi stopped, opened a door, and hurled me inside just as a bell announced the beginning of class. I decided I was going to hate school.  
  
---  
---  
  



	2. Welcome to My World

Experienced Weiss Kreuz fans and authors:  
  
Forgive me, I beg of you. I am among the unfortunate, uninitiated people, who have never really seen or read the series, but I've formulated an idea of what happens, from the marvelous fanfictions out there that I've read.  
  
As requested, this is the sequel to "Lavender," featuring the young and innocent Naoe Nagi, and his counterpart, the irrepressible Tsukiyono Omi.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pictures in my head  
  
Warning: Sap, angst, and shonein-ai situations. We almost reach lime, but I chickened out. Omi+Nagi, plus a few other pairs mentioned along the way...  
  
Author: Kasey  
  
Archive: Not unless I send it to you.  
  
Status: Complete, self-edited.  
  
Key: /italics/ and *emphasis*  
  
---  
  
"Honey"  
-Welcome to My World-  
  
---  
  
In school, we're required to think metaphorically. Therefore, let me think of Schwarz as a quartet, or band:  
  
The lyric-writer in a band will tell you what to expect. Then they will tell you how to deal with it. Then they will tell you how they dealt with it. Then they will cry their eyes out, because what they did didn't work. Of course, Crawford never cried, but he's the writer of our group. He's the lead, the main man, the star, commander-in-chief. Schwarz was his, lock and key.  
  
Schuldich is a trumpet, and not just because he likes to blow his own horn, but because he's loud. Even when he's being quiet, he does it in the noisiest way possible. Of course, he's necessary, and is great for getting people's attention... but when he does something badly, the rest of us want to curl up and die.  
  
Guitars can be beautiful. They can croon out the most delicate of poetries, singing softly into the appreciative ear... On the other hand, a guitar can wail with the most horrible anguish and loathing, fear and psychosis that can bring a person to their knees, begging for escape or deliverance. And that is Farfarello.  
  
I would flatter myself to call myself the bass. Some people appreciate the bass, but few actually notice the undercurrent that it brings, and might forget it. Then, suddenly, someone cranks the volume up to eleven, and it's the powerful vibrations of the bass that bring the building crashing down.  
  
We were a tight-knit group. We were brought together from desperate situations, into another scenario that eventually became worse that what we had come from. What surprises me, even now, is that we all got along.  
  
"I hate," Schuldich spat. "I hate, I hate, I *hate*!!"  
  
I decided to be smart, and not say anything. It had been a day since our boss, Mr Taketori, had beaten Schuldich with a golf club. Although Schu had been almost philosophical immediately after... well, after a day, all of the bruises had begun to show.  
  
"Every muscle," he growled. "Every muscle in my *body*!! I feel like someone ran over me with a four-wheeler."  
  
"Not a golf cart?" Farfarello asked from where sat on the couch. He smirked slightly.  
  
Schuldich glared at him. "If you felt pain," he hissed, "I'd paper-cut your hands and wash them in lemon juice." Such a threat made me twitch, but Farfarello merely shrugged.  
  
"That's enough," Crawford said, walking in on our discussion. He glanced at Farfarello, then at me. "Why is he out? Take care of it." I nodded and stood up.  
  
Farfarello chuckled, standing. "Off to my cell, then. Goodbye, Schuldich. You might try taking a hot bath."  
  
It may have sounded like we hated each other, but the banter was what kept us going. Just knowing that Farfarello was going to say something to purposely annoy Schuldich, or that Schuldich would do something for the pure entertainment value of watching Brad's ears turn red... gave me a reason for waking up in the morning. Too bad I couldn't wake up at three in the afternoon, after school got out.  
  
---  
  
"Naoe? Please turn in your homework."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Your homework, Naoe. In the basket." Mr Yokayama pointed to the homework basket on his desk. I was tempted... *so* tempted to just float my pages of Calculus homework up to the basket, without moving an inch from my seat. On the other hand, I knew the repercussions I would face later, so I stood and walked to the front of the class.  
  
As I passed his desk, I could almost hear a hissing sound. The honey-haired boy who had gotten me to class on time that first day I came to school, Tsukiyono Omi, hated me. I had later discovered his connection to Weiss, my enemy, and he knew who I was and what I could do. I hated him, too. We managed to get desks on opposite ends of the room from each other, but no matter how much we tried to distance ourselves, we had to spend over an hour in the same room with each other.  
  
Mr Yokayama picked up my paper and scanned over it. "Funny," he said. "I find it funny that a boy who is so bubble-headed in class can hold a grade average equal to that of the most attentive."  
  
I looked behind me, and Tsukiyono was glaring back at me. Everyone thought that Tsukiyono was the brightest in the class, but I could equal his test scores without doing the in-class work. I smirked, and I could almost see his hair bristle.  
  
I intentionally passed his desk on my way back to my seat. "Don't be angry, kitty," I whispered snidely, so that only he could hear me.  
  
I could see the fight on Tsukiyono's face as he struggled to keep from jumping up and initiating a fight, right then. He didn't, of course--we never fought in school. We waited until he followed Weiss into a trap set by Schwarz... and then we fought a death-battle.  
  
I returned to my seat. I wondered if Tsukiyono knew, yet, about his 'mission,' that night.  
  
---  
  
"This is getting boring," Schuldich yawned.  
  
"Hn." I had to agree. Farfarello seemed to be having fun, though, and it was interesting to see the emotions on Weiss's faces.  
  
Crawford was standing to the side, his face like stone, watching as Farfarello and Siberian duked it out in the middle of the office. When we arrived, Weiss had already killed their target, a business partner of Mr Taketori. Since we had failed our mission, we decided to play with Weiss, instead.  
  
Abyssinian, Balinese, and Bombay were all lined up along one wall, standing stock still in the artistic poses I had placed them in. I had taken extra effort with Bombay, and I decided that I liked the way he looked, posed as a hood-ornament balancing on one foot, with his arms stretched out to either side.  
  
"You're a sadistic little brat, aren't you?" Schuldich asked, glancing over at Bombay.  
  
"It's what I do," I replied quietly, secretly pleased with myself. It *was* what I did, and I did it well.  
  
"Yah!" Ken yelled, blocking Farfarello's berserk attack. "Uh-hn!"  
  
Farfarello rarely spoke when fighting, but he grinned madly at Ken, and went in for a stab with his thin knife.  
  
"Hn?" Schuldich's body, next to mine, jolted, and I looked up in time to see his head snap towards Crawford. "Craw-"  
  
"Out!" Crawford yelled. "Farfarello, Nagi, out!" I looked towards him, and saw his eyes dilate, coming into focus. He'd just seen the future. He ran out of the office.  
  
Farfarello took a last glance at Ken, as if considering finishing his attack, but Schuldich pushed him towards the door. I had just released Weiss from their braced positions, and was running out, when an explosion threw me into the open door.  
  
---  
---  
  
  
  
Kasey's note of explaination:  
  
In the third paragraph, I am certain that many sick-minded readers out there conjured up some rather explicit visions of a *very* flexible red-headed German telepath. Just to clear things up, I was referring the the idiom "blow your own horn," which just means that you *brag* a lot.  
  
Incidentally, if anyone happens to draw a picture of said *very* flexible red-headed German telepath... don't hesitate to email me!  
  
---  
---  
  



	3. Omi and Me; Best Enemies

Experienced Weiss Kreuz fans and authors:  
  
Forgive me, I beg of you. I am among the unfortunate, uninitiated people, who have never really seen or read the series, but I've formulated an idea of what happens, from the marvelous fanfictions out there that I've read.  
  
As requested, this is the sequel to "Lavender," featuring the young and innocent Naoe Nagi, and his counterpart, the irrepressible Tsukiyono Omi.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pictures in my head  
  
Warning: Sap, angst, language, and shonein-ai situations. We almost reached lime, but I chickened out. Omi+Nagi, plus a few other pairs mentioned along the way...  
  
Author: Kasey  
  
Archive: Not unless I send it to you.  
  
Status: Complete, self-edited.  
  
Key: /italics/ and *emphasis*  
  
---  
  
"Honey"  
-Omi and Me; Best Enemies-  
  
---  
  
"Oh, fu~u~uck..." I groaned as consciousness slowly unveiled over me. Even as reality came to me, I tried to assess my position: Concrete floor, so I wasn't in my room. I wasn't where I lived. Where else could I be?  
  
Oh, of course. The mission... in the office. No, there was carpet there, too. So I wasn't there, either.  
  
Explosion. Ah, I remembered.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
"Eh?" I blinked my eyes and tried to focus. There was someone else there... the voice was familiar, at least. I turned my head until a human form came into view. Honey-blond hair. Bombay--the boy who was Tsukiyono Omi, in my Calculus class. "Eh... 'sh you," I slurred, my voice not working correctly, yet.  
  
Bombay had something pressed up against my neck, and I figured it was probably some sort of dart. I didn't know if the dart was poison, or just a tranquilizer. I lay still.  
  
"You're going to get us out of here," Bombay said in a hushed voice, his eyes cold.  
  
"Nn...gerroffame..." I tried to push him away with my arm, but it wouldn't move properly. I had so little physical strength as it was... I felt like I was trying to move in a thick pudding. The dart pressed a little more against my neck. I could feel that it was just the flat of the needle, but if he angled it any little bit... "Leggo."  
  
"Break the door and then I'll let you go," Bombay said.  
  
Well, that made sense to me. I figured I should probably be breaking Bombay, instead, but breaking the door would probably be a better idea... my head hurt. I couldn't deal with killing, right then. "...Okay."  
  
Without moving the dart needle from my neck, I felt an arm lift me until I was sitting. Now that I could see the room, I could see that we were in a cramped cell. There was a heavy door just in front of me. I figured I had simply been tossed in head-first, and left that way until I woke up.  
  
"Just break the door, and we'll both leave quietly," Bombay hissed. "I shouldn't be letting you go."  
  
I spared him a tired glance. "You jush--jus' need me fer bra-bracken th' door," I managed to say. He raised a suspicious eyebrow, and I wondered why I couldn't talk right. I focused on the door.  
  
"Well?"  
  
I squinted. The door was still standing? It should have fallen to the ground in millions of splinters, but... I tried again. "'S... 's not workin'," I mumbled.  
  
"What?!"  
  
I felt the flat of the needle pressing harder, and I realized what was wrong. "Drugh," I said. "Dr-ughed.  
  
The dart pulled away slightly. "Drugged?"  
  
My eyelids were so heavy... "Drugh... me. Can't... not tekinah...telil... not tenikal... got drughs." My tongue seemed to have a mind of its own, and I could not pronounce the words I wanted to say.  
  
"You... can't do anything?" was the last I heard from Bombay before I slipped into blackness.  
  
---  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have made me sit up."  
  
"Idiot. If you hadn't kept us all in that office, we wouldn't be here, right now."  
  
"Gimmie the fuckin' washcloth!" I snatched the cloth from Bombay's hands, and set to trying to fight off the drug with cold water. I had no idea how long it would last, but washing my face seemed to make the headache recede. At least we *had* a washcloth. The cell was empty except for the bottle of water.  
  
Bombay snorted. "What a mess." He slumped against one wall of our prison, his elbows propped up on his knees. He glared across at me. "You're lucky you're the telekinetic, or you'd be dead right now."  
  
"Hn." I dipped the washcloth back into the bottle of water. "You're lucky I'm stoned off my head," I retorted. "Otherwise you'd be the one tryin' to pick up his own pieces."  
  
That shut him up, because he knew I was right. He may have had a need for me, to get him out of there, but I had absolutely no use for him.  
  
We were both quiet for a long time, waiting for our captor to show themselves. It must have been hours that we sat silently in the dim cell, glaring at each other. The drug never relented for a moment, though I continuously tried to break down the door, or move the tiny pebbles on the floor. Nothing.  
  
There was a clicking, and Bombay tensed. The door to our cell started to open. Bombay reached into his jacket, and pulled out three darts.  
  
"Well, we can't have that, can we?" There was a *pop*, and something small shot into Bombay's hand. He gave a small grunt, and dropped his darts, clutching his injured arm. "That's better."  
  
"N-nn..." Bombay groaned, and rolled over on the floor in front of me. His face contorted in pain. I wondered what had hit him.  
  
"Just another shot of what I gave you," our captor said, and I realized that I knew who was speaking. I had seen and heard him before. I glared up into the face of Taketori Masafumi.  
  
"Bastard," I spat. Bombay had stopped moaning, and was lying limply on the floor, his breathing slow.  
  
Masafumi laughed. "You're just here for observation purposes, Naoe," he smirked. "I'm sure Father won't mind. It was such a treat to get a telekinetic for a lab rat."  
  
Somehow, I managed to lift myself to my feet. "I'm no lab ra--" I was cut off by a shot in my shoulder. As I sank back to the floor, I heard the cell door shut behind me, accompanied by Masafumi's ugly laugh.  
  
---  
  
When I came to, it was because there was cold water dripping in my eyes. "Ehh..."  
  
"Y'r a dead weight... y'know that?"  
  
I snapped my eyes open. Bombay's sopping wet face was upside down over mine. "Fuck you," I said clearly.  
  
"Shaddup."  
  
I closed my eyes again as Bombay lifted the washcloth back over my face. He dropped it right over my eyes.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I could almost see him snicker, but I couldn't get my arm to work enough to pull the cloth out of my face. I hate to think that he eventually took pity on me, because he picked up the cloth, and started wiping my face.  
  
"What is that stuff?" he asked, staring at the wall. He meant the drug.  
  
"Th' Hehw ihw Ah now," I mumbled around the washcloth.  
  
"Eh?" He looked down and realized that he'd been unconsciously trying to wash my mouth. "Nn. Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"That guy... he's Taketori's son, right?"  
  
I was a bit leary about Bombay asking me questions, but I figured it was harmless. "Yeah. Masafumi."  
  
"He's a jerk," Bombay spat. I agreed, but I said nothing. Bombay wrinkled his nose. "Get up."  
  
It took me a moment, but I managed to lever myself into a sitting position. I glanced back at him, and saw that he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Something seemed... I had been laying down... from this distance I would have... had my head... in his... lap?!  
  
Without saying anything, I moved up against a wall, and adjusted until I had found a semi-comfortable position. Bombay moved back to his wall, and we resumed glaring at each other.  
  
It looked like it was going to be a long stay.  
  
---  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
Kasey's note of explaination:  
  
Taketori Masafumi... don't know the guy, and don't know what he's all about. Like I said, I've only read the fanfictions--I haven't seen or read the series. I needed a scapegoat who's known for stupidity, cruelty, and crazy experiments. Thus my choice...  
  
---  
---  
  



	4. Talk to Me, Bombay

Experienced Weiss Kreuz fans and authors:  
  
Forgive me, I beg of you. I am among the unfortunate, uninitiated people, who have never really seen or read the series, but I've formulated an idea of what happens, from the marvelous fanfictions out there that I've read.  
  
As requested, this is the sequel to "Lavender," featuring the young and innocent Naoe Nagi, and his counterpart, the irrepressible Tsukiyono Omi.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pictures in my head  
  
Warning: Sap, angst, language, and shonein-ai situations. We almost reach lime, but I chickened out. Omi+Nagi, plus a few other pairs mentioned along the way...  
  
Author: Kasey  
  
Archive: Not unless I send it to you.  
  
Status: Complete, self-edited.  
  
Key: /italics/ and *emphasis*  
  
---  
  
"Honey"  
-Talk to Me, Bombay-  
  
---  
  
Crawford told me that the minute that Weiss had discovered Bombay was missing, they actually went and tracked down Schwarz, intent on finding out 'what we had done with him.' Stupid. It should have been obvious that Crawford was just as surprised by the attack as they were.  
  
"Do you know that when Abyssinian gets mad enough, his face turns as red as his hair?" Schu asked as he told me about my rescue.  
  
"Stick to the story, Schu," I said, lying back against the couch and nursing my wounded shoulder.  
  
"Hn." Schu cracked his knuckles. "Well, we didn't team up, exactly, but we all did a bunch of searching... then Mr Taketori mentioned that Masafumi had gone missing again. That's when Brad put one and one together..."  
  
---  
  
Masafumi threw me bodily back into the cell. I could only numbly feel the impact as I hit the floor, and then the cell door shut.  
  
"Naoe!" Bombay rolled me over onto my back, and pulled me over to where we stored the fresh water provided to us. I don't think we ever drank any of it. "You're a mess... what did they do this time?"  
  
I shivered as the cold, wet washcloth was pressed against the cut on my forehead. "E-ever... everything."  
  
"Even *you* don't deserve *this*," Bombay growled, dabbing at the bruise on my jaw. "What did they do? Pump you full of drugs and see how well you fought back?"  
  
"...Ezac'ly." It hurt to talk, and I was trying to keep my eyes focused on Bombay.  
  
"Where else are you... injured?"  
  
I paused before answering him. What was he doing? What was *I* doing? I was letting Bombay, Weiss, my *enemy* wash my wounds. I jerked away. "Leggo of me," I coughed out.  
  
Bombay let go, but he glared at me. "I'm trying to help!"  
  
"Don't need help." I crawled into my corner of the cell, and pushed my back up against the wall, wincing.  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
I looked up at him. That was the first time I'd heard him use any sort of profanity. "Huh?"  
  
Omi crawled over next to me, with the washcloth still in his hand. "I said, 'bullshit.'" He pulled me away from the wall, and pulled the collar of my shirt back. He reached in with the washcloth.  
  
"Aa-aahh!! Leggo of me, y'asshole!!" I howled when the cloth touched my back. "Let. GO!!"  
  
Omi reached down with his other hand, and lifted the hem of my shirt. Before I could do anything, he had pulled it up to my armpits and higher, and I was trapped in my own shirt.  
  
"What did he *do*?!" Bombay exclaimed when he saw my back. I struggled, trying to get my shirt back down. Then the cloth was on my back again, stinging me.  
  
"Ow-oww!!"  
  
"Stop fighting!"  
  
I cussed Bombay out for five full minutes as he washed my back with cold water. He paid special attention to something on my shoulder that slowly stopped stinging--it started throbbing, instead. I figured that the bone was probably bruised. Finally, my back only stung a little when he touched it, and he let me go. I pulled away, and pushed my shirt back down.  
  
"Don't expect a 'thank you,' Bombay" I snarled.  
  
Bombay raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't going to." He moved back to his side of the cell, and rinsed the cloth out again. As he turned his back on me, I realized where the washcloth had come from. A section of his shirt had been torn out--I hadn't noticed before. "And my name's Omi. Call me Omi."  
  
"Tsukiyono teacher's pet," I said sarcastically.  
  
"Mr Yokayama would like you better if you didn't make fun of his class," Bombay threw back at me. "You're the top student." He sounded almost disgruntled.  
  
"We *both* are," I reminded him.  
  
He shook his head. "I saw the grade book, today... yesterday... whatever. I've got 97 percent in the class... you've got a 98.6."  
  
My eyes widened. "No kidding?"  
  
Bombay shrugged. "That's what I saw. You must be pretty smart for a... how old are you, anyhow?"  
  
My shoulder hurt, and I rubbed it with the palm of my hand. "Fifteen."  
  
"I'm seventeen." There were a few minutes of silence. "How long d'you think we've been here?" he asked.  
  
I would have shrugged, but my muscles were sore, and now that I was relaxing and the drug had stopped messing with my head, I was starting to fall asleep. "Don't know. He took my watch. Over a day, maybe two."  
  
Bombay's hand twitched. I could tell he wanted to do something, but had no means of getting out. As stoked as I was with the drugs Masafumi had given me, I was useless.  
  
"Know what?" Bombay asked. I glanced up at him. He tilted his head, and smiled wryly at me. "If you weren't Schwarz, we could have been best friends."  
  
I shook my head. "I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't *have* friends," I replied hotly. "In case you haven't noticed, people don't *like* me." He blinked as I continued. "I'm a freak," I whispered. "I'm a freak of nature, and people don't like that."  
  
Bombay frowned. "I couldn't tell that when I met you," he said softly. "I thought you were just another cu..." He stopped and shook his head, and I wondered what he had been going to say. "You looked pretty normal to me. Nobody in our class thinks you're different."  
  
I stared at the floor. Why didn't he get it? I wasn't normal, and I never would be. "Everyone in our class thinks that *you* are the greatest thing since color TV," I said. "*And* every one of those same people knows that *you* *detest* *me*. Do you get it, now?"  
  
Bombay shook his head.  
  
"Boy, are you dense," I mumbled. He didn't hear me. "Look... I don't like people, and people don't like me. I don't have friends, and I don't want friends." I glared at him, but he was looking at me with this... expression, or emotion, in his eyes. "Don't pity me!" I yelled.  
  
"Why not?" Bombay asked. "You're certainly acting like you want to be pitied. People want to be your friends, and you tell them to go away. Even Ay--even Abyssinian is better around people than you are!"  
  
Well, that was saying something. I'd *seen* Abyssinian, and he wasn't even pleasant as a flower-boy.  
  
It was quiet for a short time. I found myself staring at Bombay, tapping my foot. I was used to having someone to talk to... usually Schuldich. I needed the banter to keep from going crazy, but I didn't want to initiate the conversation.  
  
Time stretches when you're in a prison with no windows and no clocks. It felt like an hour, but it was probably only five minutes before the silence got to me.  
  
"Bombay?"  
  
Bombay looked up at me, surprised. Then his eyes narrowed. "My name is Omi."  
  
I tapped my foot, and stopped, and tapped again. "Omi?"  
  
This time, the surprise was astounding. He really couldn't believe I'd called him by his given name. "...What?"  
  
It took me a moment to realize that I didn't even have a topic, or a question. I just wanted to talk. "...If you're seventeen, and I'm fifteen... why are we in the same math class?"  
  
Bom--Omi raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. "You're just smarter than I was when I was fifteen, I guess," he replied.  
  
"Oh." A few moments later, I had another question. "Why does Masafumi keep torturing me, and leaving you in here? I've been shot up with every drug in the book, and you only got snapped at once. Why?"  
  
Omi shook his head. "I don't know. The guy's crazy. Why are you asking me?"  
  
"There's no one else to talk to."  
  
"Can we talk about something else?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Omi shrugged. "I dunno... What do you like to do?"  
  
"Surf the internet."  
  
Omi actually smiled, then. "Me too. I look for the latest electronics equipment."  
  
I nodded, and I felt myself smile. "That's what I do. I listen to music..."  
  
"...By rewiring the computer sound system through an auxiliary amplifier, right?"  
  
I stared at him. "Yeah! You do the same thing?"  
  
Omi gave me a withering glance. "Anyone who can stand to listen to computer speakers must be masochistic."  
  
"Farf..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Farfarello. He doesn't like computer speakers."  
  
"He's not a normal masochist, either."  
  
"Point taken."  
  
---  
---  
  



	5. Out of the Frying Pan...

Experienced Weiss Kreuz fans and authors:  
  
Forgive me, I beg of you. I am among the unfortunate, uninitiated people, who have never really seen or read the series, but I've formulated an idea of what happens, from the marvelous fanfictions out there that I've read.  
  
As requested, this is the sequel to "Lavender," featuring the young and innocent Naoe Nagi, and his counterpart, the irrepressible Tsukiyono Omi.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pictures in my head  
  
Warning: Sap, angst, and shonein-ai situations. We almost reach lime, but I chickened out. Omi+Nagi, plus a few other pairs mentioned along the way...  
  
Author: Kasey  
  
Archive: Not unless I send it to you.  
  
Status: Complete, self-edited.  
  
Key: /italics/ and *emphasis*  
  
---  
  
"Honey"  
-Out of the Frying Pan...-  
  
---  
  
"You knew Masafumi wanted a psychic for testing, didn't you?" I cut in.  
  
"Well, I never asked..."  
  
"Schu!"  
  
"Of course I knew, brat!" Schu spat back at me. "That guy's a creep of the worst order. If Taketori wouldn't tan my hide again, I'd--"  
  
"What happened next?" I asked, settling back against the couch.  
  
Schu bristled, but he went on with the story. "It took Brad and I an entire day to track down Masafumi's latest lab... we had to resort to supply delivery schedules, seeing as we were missing our hacker."  
  
I smirked. Even Brad admits it--they're lost without me.  
  
Schu snorted. ~Don't you wish. We rescued you, didn't we?~  
  
I scowled. ~Get out of my head.~  
  
The corner of Schu's mouth twitched. ~Don't *I* wish.~ It took me a moment before I remembered that Schu had no control over hearing other people's thoughts--he just did. No wonder he acted the way he did--I'd have gone crazy a long time before.  
  
"...Back to the story," Schu sighed. "We tracked down Masafumi's lab, and left a... note, for Weiss."  
  
Well, that would explain why they were there to pick up Omi.  
  
~Yes, it would.~ "We came to get you that night... Brad told us we could kill anyone *except* Masafumi."  
  
"Shoulda let you kill the bastard."  
  
Schu nodded. "That's what I said, but I don't think Brad has any great love of golf clubs, either."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So, we came in, and Brad told me to find where you were, how you were doing..."  
  
"Ah."  
  
---  
  
I remember the first sign of Schwarz's presence.  
  
Omi and I had taken to using rocks and drawing designs in the dirt, to trade radio designs and electronic system maps.  
  
Omi was telling me about a radio show he had attended. "...And one guy was powering his *entire* rig... about ten radios, antennas and all... from a truck-full of potatoes."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, impressed. "Linked with magnesium and copper wires?"  
  
"Uh-huh!" Omi nodded. "Like one of those potato-clocks, only on a much bigger scale. He was talking to people in Africa, in Europe... I helped him set the time and tracking device on a small satellite dish to track the space station."  
  
That really caught my interest. "I've been trying to do that for a long time," I said. "How do you set the satellite dish to track an object that isn't moving parallel to the ecliptic plane?"  
  
"Easy, Nagi," Omi said, grinning. He leaned over to start drawing in the dirt again, but sat up suddenly. "Schuldich!"  
  
"Huh?" I looked around. There was a faint buzzing in my head, and I recognized it as Schu's presense. Why hadn't he contacted me, first, though...?  
  
"I don't know," Omi said, looking at the wall. "He's here." Oh, he was talking to Schu, of course... "I don't know... I don't know, I've never been out of the cell... He's been drugged."  
  
After a moment, Omi put his hand on my shoulder. It was another few seconds before the buzzing cleared up, and I could hear Schu's thoughts.  
  
~Ah. There. Where'd you get the high, and why aren't you sharing?~ I blinked. The thoughts seemed to be coming from Omi... that was how Schu could contact me while I was stoned through.  
  
~It wasn't my choice. And you don't get any kind of decent high off this stuff,~ I thought back at him. ~We're in the basement. I've got enough drugs in my body to supply a pharmacy. I can't do *anything*~  
  
~I have some darts,~ Omi supplied. ~As long as I can get out of here, I can help.~  
  
~Weiss is just outside, looking for a way in,~ Schu replied. ~I recommend you both stand away from the door.~  
  
It was another minute before we heard footsteps outside our cell. I heard a muffled, "Stan' back!"  
  
"It's Farf!" I realized. I pulled Omi out of the way, and shoved him up against the wall just as an explosion blew away the door, and a good section of the surrounding concrete.  
  
"You shouldn't let him have explosives," Omi said weakly, surveying the damage as the dust settled.  
  
"Nagi!" Schu strode into the cell, but stopped. "Ah, sorry," he smirked. "Didn't realize we were interrupting."  
  
I blinked at him, then looked back at Omi... who was very close, considering the way I had pushed him against the wall before the detonation. I realized what that must have looked like, to a bystander.  
  
"Looks like the kitty's turning red," Farfarello chuckled, walking in. He was right; Omi was blushing scarlet.  
  
"Let's go," Schu said, beckoning to me. "Bombay... you may want to find your friends before they bring the entire laboratory down on your head... They've made it to the second floor."  
  
We started to walk away. I spared a glance back, and saw Omi looking at me. He waved, and then ran down the hall in the opposite direction.  
  
---  
---  
  



	6. Shakespeare's Infatuation

Experienced Weiss Kreuz fans and authors:  
  
Forgive me, I beg of you. I am among the unfortunate, uninitiated people, who have never really seen or read the series, but I've formulated an idea of what happens, from the marvelous fanfictions out there that I've read.  
  
As requested, this is the sequel to "Lavender," featuring the young and innocent Naoe Nagi, and his counterpart, the irrepressible Tsukiyono Omi.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pictures in my head  
  
Warning: Sap, angst, and shonein-ai situations. We almost reach lime, but I chickened out. Omi+Nagi, plus a few other pairs mentioned along the way...  
  
Author: Kasey  
  
Archive: Not unless I send it to you.  
  
Status: Complete, self-edited.  
  
Key: /italics/ and *emphasis*  
  
---  
  
"Honey"  
-Shakespeare's Infatuation-  
  
---  
  
"I didn't get the answer to number thirteen," Omi complained. "And I'm already in trouble for missing three days of class..."  
  
"I'll trade you for the answer to twenty-seven," I offered, pulling out my homework before class started.  
  
"Deal," Omi agreed, and we traded the answers. "...You forgot to mark the cube," he showed me, on my paper.  
  
I tilted my head and examined the paper... he was right. "...Oh." Stupid me.  
  
"At least that's all you got wrong," Omi laughed. "Look at mine!" I glanced at his paper, and winced at the three pages of 'problem thirteen.'  
  
"You were using the wrong formula."  
  
"Thanks for telling me." Omi shuffled his homework papers, and stacked them neatly. "I always forget how to do that kind of problem."  
  
Well, why not? "I can help you after school," I said. "Those ones are easy."  
  
Omi gave me a questioning eye. "Nagi..."  
  
I realized my mistake. "...Oops." After the short time in the cell, together, I had almost stopped thinking of Omi as Weiss. We sat together in school, and even ate lunch together. But getting together after school was out of the question--Omi went to the flower shop, and I went back to Schwarz.  
  
"Good morning, Nagi," a girl's voice cooed, passing by me. I looked up. She was one of the younger students in the class, like myself. She gave me a cheery smile, and walked to her desk.  
  
I said nothing, turning back to my homework.  
  
Omi poked me in the arm. "Hey, why didn't you say anything?" he asked in a quiet voice. "She's the cutest girl in the class!"  
  
I frowned at Omi, and he raised an eyebrow. "I'm not interested," I said, after a few moments. I didn't say anything else, because... no matter how long we had shared a cell, *that* was a matter that was private. How could he understand? He wouldn't.  
  
Omi's eyes widened, and he continued to stare at me for a few moments before he stood to take his homework to the front desk.  
  
As Omi walked away, I felt a faint blush on my cheeks, but I willed it to go away. I couldn't think of *that*, right then. It wasn't important.  
  
---  
  
Estet was gone. Not entirely, but Schwarz was no longer under their thumb. Taketori was gone, too. Good riddance. We found other employers who had use for our services, but altogether, Schwarz mellowed out.  
  
Farfarello surprised us all by announcing that he was tired of being treated like a dog. When Crawford asked him what he intended to do about that, Farf told him that he had arranged a series of appointments with a psychiatrist.  
  
Without Farfarello around to play off of, Schu became very, *very* bored.  
  
I'm a very private person. I don't like people messing around in my stuff, and I don't mess around with their stuff. I certainly don't like people messing around in my *head*.  
  
Therefore, one could say that living with a telepath was one of the *stupidest* things I've ever agreed to do.  
  
"So, Nagi..."  
  
I didn't even have to glance up from my computer. I knew Schu was standing in my doorway, leaning against the frame. He was probably wearing that idiotic smirk of his, and looking for trouble.  
  
~Right on all accounts, computer-boy,~ Schu's voice echoed in my head.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked, my voice tight. "I'm busy." And I *was* busy--I was surfing the internet, looking for a satellite dish that Omi had told me about.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about Weiss, specifically..."  
  
I clicked to try a new websearch. Surfing and talking did not go well together, but I had to humor Schu. "Specifically *what*?"  
  
"Specifically about Bombay."  
  
"You mean Om..." I let my voice trail away. That was a mistake.  
  
"Exactly," Schu purred. I knew I was in trouble. Weiss was the enemy... Omi, or Bombay, was the enemy... "It's about this little infatuation you've got with Weiss's pretty-boy computer whiz."  
  
I abandoned my search, and turned my chair to face Schu. "What do you want, Schuldich?" I hissed.  
  
~I thought, maybe, you'd like someone to talk to. Brad has the same problem, you know.~  
  
So he wanted to talk that way...? ~*What* problem?~  
  
~Infatuation.~  
  
~I'm not infatuated!~  
  
~Explain your thoughts, then, Nagi.~  
  
I couldn't figure out what he meant. I wasn't thinking about anyone or anything... what kind of thoughts was he talking about?  
  
Schu smirked. ~Every day, you come home from school...~  
  
I frowned. ~So?~  
  
Schu chuckled. ~...Thinking about Bombay,~ he finished. Before I could say or think anything, he continued. ~You think about him through dinner, and while you do your homework. You think about him while you shower and while you're getting ready for bed. *Tell* me that you're not infatuated, Nagi.~  
  
As the reasoning flowed into my head, I felt my eyes widen and I gulped. Was I really thinking about Omi? What did Schu mean by 'infatuated?' I spun my chair around and tried to study the patterns in the rug.  
  
~You like boys, don't you, Nagi?~ Schu whispered into my head. ~You like boys, and you find Bombay attractive, hmm?~  
  
"N-no!" I gasped. He couldn't be right! I liked boys, yes, much better than girls... But not the way Schu was implying! Not romantically... *never* romantically!! And... Bombay? Omi?! Not him!!  
  
~See what I mean?~ Schu asked. ~You're thinking of him, right now. Romantic? Bombay? I bet he'd look good in a thin, white sheet. Don't you think so, Na-- Hey!!~  
  
I'd had enough. I hurled Schu out of my room, and took satisfaction in the *thud* when he hit the far wall. As he sank to the floor, I closed and locked my door.  
  
My hands were gripping the arms rests of my chair, and my knuckles were bloodlessly white. I tried to relax.  
  
"I'm not infatuated with Omi," I whispered to my computer. "I'm not!" Schu had put an image in my head of Omi, lying on a bed, covered only in a white sheet. There was an open window, and a breeze ruffled his honey-colored hair. He looked at me with huge, blue eyes, darkened by...  
  
"I'm not," I repeated, breathing hard. "You're just trying to make trouble."  
  
Schu's mental voice drifted through the barriers I was trying to set in place.  
  
~Methinks the chibi doth protest too much.~  
  
---  
---  
  



	7. Honey Pie... You Are Making Me Crazy

Experienced Weiss Kreuz fans and authors:  
  
Forgive me, I beg of you. I am among the unfortunate, uninitiated people, who have never really seen or read the series, but I've formulated an idea of what happens, from the marvelous fanfictions out there that I've read.  
  
As requested, this is the sequel to "Lavender," featuring the young and innocent Naoe Nagi, and his counterpart, the irrepressible Tsukiyono Omi.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pictures in my head  
  
Warning: Sap, angst, and shonein-ai situations. We almost reach lime, but I chickened out. Omi+Nagi, plus a few other pairs mentioned along the way...  
  
Author: Kasey  
  
Archive: Not unless I send it to you.  
  
Status: Complete, self-edited.  
  
Key: /italics/ and *emphasis*  
  
---  
  
"Honey"  
-Honey Pie... You Are Making Me Crazy-  
  
---  
  
"Bad night?" Omi asked as I stomped into class.  
  
I glared at him. "Don't fuck with me, Tsukiyono," I snapped.  
  
His eyebrows shot up in surprise. I hadn't called him Tsukiyono since we'd returned from our ordeal much earlier that year--of course he wasn't expecting that.  
  
I moved back towards my old desk in the back of the class, and Omi followed me. When I sat down, he put his books on the desk next to mine.  
  
"Don't make me drop Yokayama's desk on you," I hissed. "Leave me alone."  
  
"What happened?" Omi asked, his voice worried. "Was it Schw... was it your family?" he asked, glancing around to see if anyone was sitting close enough to hear our conversation.  
  
I started pulling out my homework, trying to ignore him. I growled as I realized I hadn't finished it. Omi saw, too.  
  
"Nagi... I was thinking about what you said a few months back..." His voice trailed away, and I glanced up at him expectantly. He looked back at me, tapping his foot. "...That formula I'm having troubles with... Finals are coming up and... I... I don't have to work, this afternoon," he said quickly. "I traded shifts, so I could study... could you meet me at the library?"  
  
...A vision of Omi, his slender body accented by the white sheet draped over him... Dim lights, blue eyes, and silken, honey-blond hair...  
  
I turned my face away before Omi could see my cheeks start to redden. "I don't think so," I managed to say.  
  
"Why not?" Omi asked. "Please, Nagi--I really need help with this formula. If there's anything you're having troubles with... language studies, or history..."  
  
"Biology," I realized. "I'm failing biology."  
  
"I can help," Omi pressed. "Just *please* help me with this formula!!"  
  
I had to think for a few moments: Failing grade in biology... or Omi acing Calculus? Mixing up the stages of myosis and mitosis... or talking with Omi in a quiet library? Dead frogs in a jar... or Omi in a thin, white sheet...  
  
"Okay," I breathed. Just don't make think about... *that*. I managed to compose myself, and bring my breathing back to normal. "I'll meet you at the library right after school." I just hoped Omi hadn't noticed my slip in character.  
  
Omi grinned. "Great. Thanks, Nagi."  
  
---  
  
As the end of the semester grew closer, the number of meetings in the library increased exponentially. I eventually realized that I wasn't helping Omi, at all. He, however, was pushing me to study like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Mendel's studies of dihybrids... the genetic code..."  
  
"Mendel's studies are easy," Omi said. "It's just understanding the 9:3:3:1 ratio, and the Punnett squares."  
  
I glanced at my notes. "I understand those."  
  
"The genetic code is a little tricky," Omi added. "What do you need to know?"  
  
I glanced at my study sheet and sighed. "Who cracked the code... how the ribosomes know when to start and stop... how the tRNA, mRNA, and ribosomes use the code to create proteins... This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed. "Why do I need to know this stuff? I'm not gonna be a doctor!!"  
  
Omi winced as a few of people near us glanced over to see what the fuss was. He lowered his head and whispered, "I don't like it either. That's why I take chemistry--it's much more fun and useful, but right *now*..." he shook his head. "If you don't pass Biology, you don't pass your science credits... and you *know* what Crawford's gonna do if you fail."  
  
That set me back on track. Crawford was a taskmaster, and if you failed him, you paid for it. "Fine," I grumbled. "Who cracked the code?"  
  
Omi scooted his chair closer to mine, and reached out to flip the pages of the text book I had been glaring at. "Two guys named Matthaei and Nirenberg," Omi murmured, flipping to the right page. "Here it is!"  
  
Omi had to lean in to run his finger over the words that outlined the history, and I shivered--Schu had enjoyed pressing me to see Omi in a different light, and hadn't stopped making suggestions and putting passionate images into my head. I didn't even throw him out of my room anymore, and he knew why...  
  
I was enjoying it.  
  
Schu entertained himself by throwing me thoughts of Omi draped in thin sheets, or soaking wet as he climbed out of the school pool... Eating ice-cream in a way that could only be considered obscene, yet unabashedly delicious, or a quiet dinner between us, and Omi would lean over the small table, using one hand to draw my face closer to his... I would reach up with my own hand, to tangle it in his sweet, honey hair...  
  
"Nagi?" Omi's worried voice broke me out of my daydreams, and I could immediately feel my cheeks start to turn pink.  
  
I glanced at him sidelong. "...Yeah?"  
  
Omi tilted his head, and grinned. "Are you okay? I lost you, for a moment, there."  
  
I returned a small, twitching smile. "...Fine." I licked my lips. How could I have let myself get distracted by Omi? I couldn't think about it... I wouldn't think about it. "Where were we?"  
  
"The scientists decided to use an RNA triplet pattern to see what amino acid it created..."  
  
Maybe, I thought, I was just lucky, and Omi hadn't noticed anything. On the other hand... maybe it was time I talked with Crawford.  
  
---  
---  
  
~Ah, the wandering one comes home.~  
  
Farfarello looked up as Schu announced my arrival, but Crawford did not move a centimeter from his straight-backed position at his computer. I walked straight by them, and towards the stairs. I heard the couch groan as Schu stood, and then his clunky footsteps as he followed me up the stairs.  
  
Once we reached my room, Schu followed me in. I dropped my backpack on the floor, and he grinned.  
  
~Came up with another one for you, Chibi,~ Schu's mental voice snickered. Then I was hit by a vision of Omi and myself, lying in a bed of leaves. I recognized the landscape as part of the interior of a nearby park... an area unreachable by preset pathways. In the image, Omi pressed my back up against a tree, and his lips gently caressed mine. I reached a hand up to touch him...  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Schu laughed. My eyes snapped open, and I saw Schu take a step backwards. My hand was suspended in midair, where I had been about to reach out to touch... "Save it for your little kitten," he added. "I didn't create *that* one."  
  
I turned away as my cheeks burned. It was bad enough that Schu was able to get such an irresponsible reaction out of me, but I *hated* to blush and show my vulnerability. "What do you mean?" I asked, angry.  
  
"That beautiful little play-by-play was courtesy of Brad, not me," Schu said, his voice teasing me.  
  
I spun around. "You...!! You mean *Brad* knows?!"  
  
Schu backed up until he was braced against a wall, and held his ribcage as he laughed almost maniacally. "Brad knows?!" he hooted. "Of *course* Brad knows!" He slid to the floor, breathing hard and trying to stop laughing.  
  
I gritted my teeth. If Brad knew, then he would tell me to stop, and if I stopped, then that meant no more library meetings... no more tutoring for Biology... no more Omi.  
  
"Don't worry about *that*," Schu gasped, wiping a tear away from the corner of his eye. "That little tidbit was one of dear ol' Brad's visions."  
  
I was extremely tempted to throw something to wipe that idiotic grin off of Schu's face, but I restrained myself. Barely. Then I realized what he had said. "You mean... that's the future?" I asked. "That's going to happen?!"  
  
"Mm-hmm..." Schu picked himself up off the floor. "I just came in to tell you..." He grinned and walked out the door. "Brad says, 'good luck.' And just a word of advice... don't de-claw the little kitty if it isn't really necessary."  
  
Then he was gone. I shut my room door in a daze.  
  
Omi was going to kiss me.  
  
Omi was going to kiss me.  
  
Omi was going to... I slapped myself, hard, and my cheek stung. I had to get a grip! Why was the idea of Omi kissing me... so wonderful? I felt my stomach turn over, and I decided to lie down.  
  
I undressed and climbed into my bed, replaying the quick scene that Schu had shown me. Omi would kiss me... He would kiss me, and then I would reach my hand up, to touch him...  
  
My stomach was turning somersaults, and I wondered if I was going to be sick. The more I thought about Omi, the more the feeling spread, up into my chest, and then it made me light-headed.  
  
I giggled.  
  
Maybe I was going crazy.  
  
---  
---  
  
  
  
  
Kasey's note of explaination:  
  
Schu, Schu, Schu... bastard, or best friend? Is he teasing our poor little Nagi, or is he honestly concerned?  
  
The way I see it, he just has a very round-about method of helping Nagi out. You know how "cool" people are--they just can't let the facade slip.  
  
---  
---  
  



	8. Honor Thy Love; Love Thy Enemy

Experienced Weiss Kreuz fans and authors:  
  
Forgive me, I beg of you. I am among the unfortunate, uninitiated people, who have never really seen or read the series, but I've formulated an idea of what happens, from the marvelous fanfictions out there that I've read.  
  
As requested, this is the sequel to "Lavender," featuring the young and innocent Naoe Nagi, and his counterpart, the irrepressible Tsukiyono Omi.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pictures in my head  
  
Warning: Sap, angst, and shonein-ai situations. We almost reached lime, but I chickened out. Omi+Nagi, plus a few other pairs mentioned along the way...  
  
Author: Kasey  
  
Archive: Not unless I send it to you.  
  
Status: Complete, self-edited.  
  
Key: /italics/ and *emphasis*  
  
---  
  
"Honey"  
-Honor Thy Love; Love Thy Enemy-  
  
---  
  
"School's out!!" People screamed and cheered as the three o'clock alarm rang out. There was a rush to see who could be the first to set foot outside, into the freedom of Summer vacation. I was probably the only one who didn't rush.  
  
I was happy school was out, *extremely* happy. But, no school meant no homework. No homework meant no problems in class. No problems in class meant no Omi to help with the problems in class.  
  
Why had school ended so quickly?  
  
"Nagi!!" I turned around just in time to save myself from being bowled over by a blue-eyed whirlwind. "Honors, Nagi!" Omi exclaimed, his face positively beaming. "I'm gettin' *honors*!!"  
  
"Congratulations," I said quietly. For some reason, I wanted to say more... to boost his ego, or just to make him keep grinning happily for the next three days. I felt... proud. Proud for Omi.  
  
Omi calmed down, but his cheeks were pink and his eyes big and happy. "How did you do?" he asked. "Did you pass Biology?"  
  
I pulled my report-card out of my pocket, and handed it to him. He opened it, and scanned over it.  
  
"You got a 'B+!!'"  
  
I tapped my foot nervously. It wasn't honors'-quality, but it was a good grade, considering I'd been failing just weeks before. "Thanks, Omi," I murmured.  
  
"C'mon," Omi said, grasping my hand. He pulled me towards the exit at break-neck speed. "Youji and Ken are taking care of the shop, so I've got the afternoon free. Let's celebrate! I'm buying you an ice-cream!"  
  
---  
  
If I thought that the image Schu had given me of Omi eating ice-cream was worth revisiting and dreaming about... the real thing was worth having on video, DVD, and laser-disk, with plenty of back-up copies on every computer in the house.  
  
I could almost feel myself twitch every time he licked the oversized ice-cream cone he had bought for himself. Schu taught me a number of words... and one of them was 'erotic,' which I understood to mean hot, sexy, suggestive, seductive... That was what Omi was, right then.  
  
Erotic.  
  
*Deliciously* erotic.  
  
"It's too hot out," Omi complained, licking the ice-cream that had melted down over his hand. He took the ice-cream cone with his other hand, so that he could clean the dirty one... with his tongue. He wiggled his fingers. "...And sticky."  
  
I must have been an incredible sight, staring at Omi with my mouth hanging open, mechanically eating my own ice-cream cone. "Uh-huh..."  
  
Omi tossed his head a bit, making his hair fluff out around his face. "I like sunny weather," he continued, "But this is just *too* hot."  
  
I said nothing. In my little world, right then, it wasn't the sun that was making me hot. How was I supposed to tell Omi that he had a dab of ice-cream on the tip of his nose? I knew what he'd do... He'd cross his eyes, trying to see it, and then he'd reach up to wipe it away with a finger, which he would then bring to his mouth, to cleanse...  
  
"Are you okay, Nagi?" Omi asked, and I had to jolt myself back into the real world.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Omi shrugged. "You look a little distracted, that's all."  
  
I shook my head, and took another bite of ice-cream. "No... you're right. It's too hot out," I managed to say without making a fool of myself.  
  
"Let's walk through the park," Omi suggested. "It's cooler with the trees to shade us."  
  
I glanced at the shaded pathway that led through the trees, and the vision that Schu had given me came back. Omi, pressing against me in a bed of leaves at the base of a tall tree... in this park.  
  
Now or never, I told myself. Let's see if Crawford's visions are all they're cracked up to be.  
  
---  
  
It *was* much cooler as we walked along the twisting paths, finishing our ice-cream and not really talking very much. After about ten minutes, I was thoroughly lost.  
  
"Where are we?" I asked Omi, biting down on the last bit of my waffle-cone. Omi had already finished his ice-cream.  
  
Omi looked around. "We should be... there!" Omi pointed. I turned to see where he was pointing, but Omi grasped my hand, and pulled me further down the path.  
  
Just before the path turned again, Omi stepped out into the overgrown forest, dragging me along behind him.  
  
"Wh-where are we going?" I managed to ask as I stumbled along behind him.  
  
"I'll show you," was all he said. About a minute later, we arrived at a small clearing near a stream. "Here!"  
  
I looked around. The place was beautiful, serene... "Where is 'here?'"  
  
Omi knelt by the largest tree. "This is where I go when I'm too frustrated to do anything else," he said. Then he held out a hand, beckoning me over. "Come over here."  
  
I padded softly over to where he was kneeling, and he pulled me down. He pointed out beyond the canopy. "What do you see?" he asked.  
  
Crouching, I turned to look where he was pointing. I saw trees, and bright blue sky, with a thin, wispy white cloud. "Nothing," I said, confused.  
  
"Isn't it great?!" Omi laughed. "No high-rise buildings, no school... almost no people." I looked over at him, and saw that he was smiling dreamily. "No Weiss," he whispered. "No Weiss, and no Schwarz."  
  
I gulped. "What are you talking about, Omi?" I asked slowly.  
  
He gripped my hand tightly, and pulled me closer. "Nagi," he whispered, "There's no Schwarz, here. And no Weiss." I felt my breath catch as Crawford's vision flashed through my mind again. When the vision cleared, Omi and I were face-to-face, practically touching.  
  
"...Omi..." I whispered. Was he going to kiss me? Would I... would I kiss him, first?  
  
"Nagi," Omi breathed, his eyes fluttering shut as he pressed his lips against mine.  
  
It. Felt. So. *Good*.  
  
I immediately kissed him back, tasting the sweet ice-cream on his lips, and feeling a heat burning in my chest, spreading through my body.  
  
Omi hadn't been expecting me to react like that--I could tell, because he gasped and started to pull away. But I didn't want him to stop, and one of my hands reached up to grasp his honey-colored hair. It wasn't as silky as I imagined, but it was purely *Omi*.  
  
"Don't stop," I whispered, using my hand in his hair to pull him back to me. He didn't fight. Instead, he pushed me back against the tree, running his arms around my back. The first thought that came to mind was incredible pleasure at this touch, and I heard myself whimper softly.  
  
As soon as the sound escaped me, Omi pulled away, and his half-lidded eyes bored into my own. "Nagi..."  
  
I licked my lips, tasting Omi. "What?"  
  
"You're... okay with this?" He sounded so worried... His voice was husky and he trembled with every breath he took in. His cheeks and nose were stained red, and the sight of him crouched over me was the ultimate aphrodisiac.  
  
"Nnn... Yes!!" I pulled him back, crushing my lips to his. Forget anything else. This felt *good*.  
  
"Mmnn!! Mnna~gi!" Omi gasped against my mouth. His surprise was short, and soon we were running our hands up and down each other's backs, teasing the skin and moaning hotly into each other's mouths.  
  
I recognized the feeling in my stomach return, as it turned over and over again, urging me to touch Omi more, to taste his lips and his skin. It burned through my body, sparking wherever Omi and I connected. Another thing came to mind.  
  
Sex.  
  
Omi.  
  
Sex.  
  
Weiss.  
  
No!!  
  
"Auhh!!" I cried, sitting up suddenly. In my shock, I threw Omi away from me. He yelped as he was thrown onto his back, five feet away from me.  
  
"Nagi!!" Omi exclaimed. "...What...?!"  
  
"No!" I yelled. "I can't!"  
  
Omi scrambled to his feet and regarded me carefully. "...Nagi?" he asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
I used the tree to brace myself as I stood up. I was shaking, hard. This wouldn't work!! "You... you're Weiss," I choked. "I'm Schwarz." I had to remember this. *He* had to remember this!!  
  
"But, Nagi--"  
  
"NO!!" I was short of breath from kissing Omi, and I was trying to think, to sort things out in my head. "Enemies, Omi!! We're *enemies*!!"  
  
"Nagi!" Omi burst out angrily. I tried to catch my breath, and I stared at him. His eyes flashed dark blue. "I *know* that," he hissed. "I *know* we're enemies. Have you ever thought of what you *do* to me?"  
  
My lips were dry, and my throat hurt. "...What are you talking about?" I asked softly.  
  
Omi's eyes softened. "I... Nagi..." He looked away, towards the stream. Then up at the sky. He shook his head as he fought with an internal monologue. "Dammit!" he yelled, and I gulped. He spun to face me, and the look in his eyes almost dropped me to my knees.  
  
"I love you," he whispered. "I love you, but you're... Schwarz. You're Schwarz and I... I..." He turned away again. "I can't have you!!"  
  
Schwarz. Weiss. Omi was in love, and I wanted to be near him at any cost. It hurt to think. Omi wanted me... I wanted to be with him. I wasn't in love, of course--I would never fall in love. I was incapable of falling in love. But I wanted to be with Omi.  
  
Omi sat down on the ground. "I'm sorry," he whispered, hiding his face. "I shouldn't have said that." His voice was rough. "Go away, Nagi." I took a step towards him, but he shook his head. "Go away before we both make this worse than it is."  
  
I could tell by the hitch in his voice that he was trying not to cry. I didn't understand why, though. Why would he cry for me? And why was my chest so tight now, and my throat starting to ache?  
  
Silently, I stumbled in the direction of the park pathways, leaving Omi by the stream. As I passed the first big tree outside of the clearing, I heard a soft sob from behind me.  
  
---  
---  
  



	9. Absence Makes My Love Grow Stronger

Experienced Weiss Kreuz fans and authors:  
  
Forgive me, I beg of you. I am among the unfortunate, uninitiated people, who have never really seen or read the series, but I've formulated an idea of what happens, from the marvelous fanfictions out there that I've read.  
  
As requested, this is the sequel to "Lavender," featuring the young and innocent Naoe Nagi, and his counterpart, the irrepressible Tsukiyono Omi.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pictures in my head  
  
Warning: Sap, angst, and shonein-ai situations. We almost reach lime, but I chickened out. Omi+Nagi, plus a few other pairs mentioned along the way...  
  
Author: Kasey  
  
Archive: Not unless I send it to you.  
  
Status: Complete, self-edited.  
  
Key: /italics/ and *emphasis*  
  
---  
  
"Honey"  
-Absense Makes My Love Grow Stronger-  
  
---  
  
"I thought you'd be happier that school was out," Schu commented from behind me. I said nothing. It had been a week since Omi and I had kissed in the park... a week since I'd felt happy.  
  
A week of pure misery.  
  
"You've been thinking about Bombay a lot, too," Schu added, trying to get a reaction.  
  
Well, he got a reaction. He got thrown out of my room and bounced against the wall a couple of times before I felt like letting him go.  
  
"I take it, that means you don't want to talk?" Schu groaned as he staggered to his feet.  
  
I shut the door in his face. Idiot. It was *obvious* I didn't want to talk.  
  
I heard Schu's footsteps as he walked away and down the stairs. I folded my arms on my desk, and buried my face.  
  
Why did it hurt so much?  
  
Omi... Omi wanted me, but rejected me because I was Schwarz.  
  
I... I wanted Omi, but rejected him because he was Weiss.  
  
And it *hurt*. It was a physical pain, deep in my chest, every time I thought about him. I hadn't seen him in a week... maybe that was why. I was used to seeing him almost daily.  
  
I stood up. If seeing Omi was what was going to make me feel better, then I knew where to find him.  
  
---  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you're an idiot?" Schu asked casually, wrapping my arm with gauze. "Here, Farf--gimmie that tape over there."  
  
Farfarello tossed a roll of medical tape to Schu, who immediately used it to finish the binding on my arm. "Shut up," I told him.  
  
"Hah!" Schu exclaimed. "*This*, from our little love-struck chibi!"  
  
"Leave me alone," I growled, but Schu ignored me.  
  
"Hear that, Farf?" Schu asked, and Farfarello raised an eyebrow. Schu grinned. "Nagi wants me to leave him alone, after I've just fixed him up nice and pretty, see?" He pulled my arm around so that Farfarello could inspect the bandaging.  
  
Farfarello nodded. "Not bad," he said, looking over my arm.  
  
I wrenched my arm away, ignoring the pain that followed. "Assholes," I muttered, stomping out of the room.  
  
---  
  
They were right, though. I *was* an idiot. I had gone to see Omi at the flower shop.  
  
The place was surrounded by young girls, anxious to see the pretty, young shopkeepers. I tried to ignore the inane chatter as I looked around for Omi, but one piece of conversation got through:  
  
"Ken says poor Omi's not feeling well."  
  
"Ooh! He's been looking so sad since school ended! What do you think happened?"  
  
"Maybe he's upset that school's out?"  
  
"Not likely. Didn't you see him on the last day of school? He was so happy when the bell rang that he ran out of the classroom!"  
  
"He bumped into me, running through the halls. I've *never* seen him run through the halls!"  
  
"I wonder why he's so sad, now..."  
  
I bit my lip, and slowly exited the shop. It was better that I get out before any of the other three members of Weiss saw me.  
  
I circled the building that the flower shop was attached to. It was like an apartment building. I looked up. On the second floor, there was a light on. I could barely tell, in the daylight, but I *knew* that it was Omi's apartment.  
  
It was just a simple twist to use my powers to make the light in Omi's apartment flicker briefly and then go out entirely. I was rewarded when the window opened, and a head of honey-blond hair poked out and looked around for signs of a power-outage.  
  
I let go, and the light's in Omi's apartment came back on. I waved up at Omi, and I could see him gasp as he noticed me.  
  
"Get out of here!" he shouted down at me. "Anyone could come through and see you!"  
  
"So?" I asked. "I wanted to see you."  
  
Omi just stared at me for a few moments. "Why?"  
  
I shrugged, but I was smiling. I liked looking at Omi. "I dunno. I just wanted to."  
  
Omi shook his head. "Go away."  
  
The small happiness I had started to melt. "What?"  
  
Omi turned his head. "Go away, Schwarz."  
  
His words struck me like a slap in the face. Schwarz. He didn't want to see me, because I was Schwarz.  
  
"Omi!" I cried. "What--"  
  
I was cut off as a side door near me opened, and Balinese came rushing out. I didn't have time to think before a razor-sharp length of wire whisked out and sliced my arm. I yelled, but quickly shut up. My enmity with Weiss had nothing to do with why I was there, and I knew that the smartest thing to do would be to get out of there.  
  
I threw Balinese against the wall, knocking him out, and ran down the alley, away from the main street. After I turned the corner, I paused to get my bearings. I couldn't let myself get trapped!  
  
I heard the apartment door open and slam shut again. "Which way?" came Abyssinian's cold voice.  
  
"That way," Omi's voice said, and I gritted my teeth. Was Omi going to sell me out, when I'd only been there to talk to him?  
  
He didn't. There were only two directions to go from where Abyssinian was, and he didn't come my way. Omi must have pointed him towards the street.  
  
With a breath of relief, I started to find my way home.  
  
---  
  
"It is not my job to warn you that encounters with Weiss are dangerous," Crawford said, sitting at his desk.  
  
"I know," I murmured, staring at the floor. It wasn't like I could keep any secrets around this house. Certainly not that I'd gotten myself injured by seeking out one of Weiss's team.  
  
"So how do you explain *that*," Crawford asked, his eyes focusing on the bandage on my arm.  
  
"A mistake," I answered.  
  
"Involving Bombay, correct?"  
  
"...Yes," I whispered.  
  
"Nagi..." I looked up at the thoughtful tone in Crawford's voice, but he seemed to be staring at the wall. "You have been becoming... involved, with Bombay--"  
  
"Omi," I interrupted. Crawford raised an eyebrow, but I stood my ground. "His name is Omi."  
  
I could swear that Crawford almost smiled, then. "Omi, then," he said. "Since you were captured by Taketori Masafumi, correct?"  
  
I bit my lip and nodded. Where was he leading with this?  
  
"What are your thoughts on the matter?"  
  
Why was he asking me? It was so... personal. "I don't want to talk about it," I said softly, hoping, *praying* that he would accept that and leave me alone.  
  
But he stayed where he was, never wavering. "Omi told you that he loves you," Crawford said.  
  
I looked down at the floor. "Yes."  
  
"And you?"  
  
That was the question I had been asking myself for almost a week, now. If Omi loved me, and wanted me, and I wanted Omi... then didn't I love him, too? I had spent hours lying in bed, trying to assess the feelings I got in the pit of my stomach whenever I thought about Omi.  
  
I thought about the way I felt when he smiled, and held my hand.  
  
I thought about the way we worked together in the library, and how we sat next to each other in class.  
  
I thought about how sad I was when school was over, because Omi would be gone, too.  
  
I thought about how I had felt when Omi told me to go away.  
  
And I had come to a conclusion.  
  
"I love him, too."  
  
Crawford nodded. He turned his chair to face his computer. "You may leave, now, Nagi," he said.  
  
I gulped. Crawford was an enigma. Why torture me like this, and then leave me hanging? I turned and walked towards the stairs.  
  
"One thing," Crawford said, stopping me. I stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting, and he finished, "You are not to leave this house for two weeks."  
  
I nodded, accepting my punishment, and climbed the stairs.  
  
---  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kasey's note of explaination:  
  
Yes... I torture Schuldich. I think many authors have the sadistic tendency to torment their favorite characters. That is why I am afraid to write about the Farf.  
  
---  
---  
  



	10. The Best Laid Plans...

Experienced Weiss Kreuz fans and authors:  
  
Forgive me, I beg of you. I am among the unfortunate, uninitiated people, who have never really seen or read the series, but I've formulated an idea of what happens, from the marvelous fanfictions out there that I've read.  
  
As requested, this is the sequel to "Lavender," featuring the young and innocent Naoe Nagi, and his counterpart, the irrepressible Tsukiyono Omi.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pictures in my head  
  
Warning: Sap, angst, and shonein-ai situations. We almost reach lime, but I chickened out. Omi+Nagi, plus a few other pairs mentioned along the way...  
  
Author: Kasey  
  
Archive: Not unless I send it to you.  
  
Status: Complete, self-edited.  
  
Key: /italics/ and *emphasis*  
  
---  
  
"Honey"  
-The Best Laid Plans...-  
  
---  
  
Knowing that you have two weeks of boredom ahead of you makes you think. You think about what you did, and why you did it. You think about what you're going to do, and why you're going to do it. And then you sleep a lot.  
  
Omi. My *world* was Omi. I sketched pictures of him in my notebooks. I thought about him at least three times a minute. I was obsessed. But I was thwarted.  
  
Omi didn't want me.  
  
Omi didn't want me, because I was Schwarz.  
  
I *wanted* Omi.  
  
I wanted to tell Omi that I loved him, too.  
  
I wanted to tell Omi that I loved him, and I wanted him not to tell me to leave.  
  
But as long as I was Schwarz, Omi would tell me to leave.  
  
...As long as I was Schwarz...  
  
---  
  
"What is it, Nagi?" Crawford asked, typing away at his computer. It was around eight o'clock at night, and it was the first time I had come down from my room since having been sentenced to spend two weeks in the house.  
  
Schu raised an eyebrow, as if waiting to read my thoughts. Farfarello spat on a sharpening stone and expertly touched up the edges of a short dagger. I thought that perhaps they had a right to hear what I was going to say to Crawford.  
  
"Do you remember what I said, three days ago?" I asked Crawford quietly. "I'm in love with Omi."  
  
I heard Farfarello's small grunt of surprise, and an amused mental chuckle from Schu.  
  
Crawford stopped typing. He turned to face me. "I remember."  
  
"I care about Omi very much," I went on. I was nervous, but I had to say this. "More than anything else."  
  
I felt a jolt from Schu as he read my next thought. "More than Schwarz," I said. "I care about Omi more than Schwarz."  
  
Crawford's eyes were blank as he looked into mine. "Do you know what you're saying, Nagi?" he asked me.  
  
I nodded. "I... I'm no longer part of Schwarz," I said. I was shaking. Schwarz was all I knew... it was my life. Schwarz was my family. But not any longer. Not if it kept me from Omi.  
  
"We can consider you a traitor," Crawford pointed out.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"What do you have to gain, by leaving Schwarz?" Crawford asked.  
  
A small smile crept onto my face. All I wanted. I would gain all I wanted.  
  
"Omi."  
  
---  
  
~Calm down, Chibi,~ Schu told me. ~If you shake any more, you're going to fall apart.~  
  
~Very funny.~ I distracted myself from what I knew was going to happen by thinking about Crawford's plan.  
  
Crawford had been gone for six days. The last time we saw him, Siberian had struck him in the neck, and he had collapsed. Schu order a retreat, and we left without him. Schu contacted the remains of Estet, and informed them that Crawford had been lost during an encounter with Weiss. Less than a day later, Schu assured Farfarello and myself that Crawford was alive, and safe.  
  
So far, so good.  
  
I thought back to when Schu had begun to tease me about what he called my 'infatuation' with Omi. He had mentioned that 'Brad had the same problem.'  
  
Siberian. Hidaka Ken. Crawford was in love with Weiss, too. I was shocked when I found out, but not as suspicious as I would have been a year earlier, before I fell in love with Omi. And Crawford *did* have the same problem I had--Siberian would not accept a member of Schwarz.  
  
Crawford's plan would put an end to Schwarz.  
  
Slowly but surely, all four of us were to disappear during dangerous scenarios. Any witnesses--and whoever remained of Schwarz at the time--would honestly be able to say that they had seen one man attacked. And that man would not return--presumably dead.  
  
Crawford was 'dead,' so to speak. As far as Estet knew, Crawford was out of the picture. In Estet's eyes, I was young and foolish, and therefore, I would most likely be killed in an accident, next. Farfarello would come after me. Schuldich, in an 'attempt to realign himself with Estet' would get caught in a crossfire, and 'die.'  
  
Estet was falling apart. They didn't have the resources to confirm anything.  
  
The plan was crazy.  
  
Crawford said it would work, and he would know.  
  
So, I was waiting at the docks. I was waiting for Weiss to come. They had a mission from their former employer, Kritiker, to kill Schwarz. As far as Kritiker knew, Crawford was dead. I was to be the next target.  
  
~They're here,~ Schu said. ~Farfarello... go East.~  
  
There was a small rustle from some nearby foliage, and I heard Siberian's voice.  
  
"They're here," Siberian said. "Movement just behind--" He was cut off with a yell as Farfarello attacked. That was my cue to move. I ran out from behind my station by a boat, trying to get closer to the dock-house. Thinking from a Schwarz viewpoint, I would be able to see all of Weiss from there, and halt their attack.  
  
Farfarello tumbled Siberian into the water as they wrestled for control of Siberian's weapon. Schu stayed hidden.  
  
Before I reached the dock-house, someone jumped down behind me. "Payback for last time," Balinese growled, and I cried out in shock as silver wire flashed in front of my eyes.  
  
The wire settled loosely around my neck and shoulders, and I fell backwards, onto Balinese. "Got him!" Balinese called out. "I got the telekinetic!!"  
  
"Farfarello, get back!" I heard Schu yell. "Leave him alone, let's get out of here!" It sounded horribly staged, but it would work.  
  
"Omi's gonna kill me for this, later," Balinese grumbled. I felt something strike the back of my head, and...  
  
It's black.  
  
---  
---  
  



	11. And Never More Shall Be It So

Experienced Weiss Kreuz fans and authors:  
  
Forgive me, I beg of you. I am among the unfortunate, uninitiated people, who have never really seen or read the series, but I've formulated an idea of what happens, from the marvelous fanfictions out there that I've read.  
  
As requested, this is the sequel to "Lavender," featuring the young and innocent Naoe Nagi, and his counterpart, the irrepressible Tsukiyono Omi.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pictures in my head  
  
Warning: Sap, angst, and shonein-ai situations. We almost reach lime, but I chickened out. Omi+Nagi, plus a few other pairs mentioned along the way...  
  
Author: Kasey  
  
Archive: Not unless I send it to you.  
  
Status: Complete, self-edited.  
  
Key: /italics/ and *emphasis*  
  
---  
  
"Honey"  
-And Never More Shall Be It So-  
  
---  
  
A cold cloth. There's a cold, wet cloth on my face. It feels good. Soothing. My head hurts.  
  
"Wake up, Nagi." Omi's voice. Omi's precious voice calls to me, and I open my eyes.  
  
The light hurts, but it is screened by a fall of honey-blond hair. Omi grins. "You're a dead weight, y'know that?"  
  
It takes me a moment to remember how Omi greeted me when I woke up in the cell... what was it? Six months ago? I can also remember how I replied to him.  
  
My head is pounding something awful, but I grin cheekily up at him. "Fuck you," I say cordially.  
  
Omi laughs and blushes. "Not now!"  
  
This makes me blush, too. Omi wipes my face with a wet washcloth, and the cold soothes my head a little. "How do you feel?" he asks.  
  
"Mmm... my head hurts, and I think I'm happier than I've ever been in my life," I say.  
  
Omi is in the middle turning a beautiful scarlet red when he looks up. I follow his gaze to see Crawford walking into the room.  
  
"You're awake," Crawford says. He stands over my bed, and I notice something different about him.  
  
"Where's your suit?" I have to blink a few times. I've *never* seen Crawford wearing *anything* but a three-piece suit and tie. But, now... he's wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Siberian is right behind him.  
  
"Ken," Siberian says, offering his hand. I reach up, and we shake.  
  
"According to Ken, I am only allowed to wear suits to parties, to work, or on Sundays," Brad says curtly. He sounds disgruntled, but the arm he drapes over Ken's shoulders tells me otherwise.  
  
"Omi..."  
  
Omi jumps to help me. "Yes?"  
  
"Help me sit up." Omi sets a few pillows behind my back, and even though my head is still pounding, I am able to sit comfortably. I smile at him. "Thanks."  
  
"How's your head?" Balinese asks from the doorway.  
  
I narrow my eyes at him. "You didn't have to hit so hard. I'm not Farfarello."  
  
Balinese grins. "Consider it payback for throwing me into a wall a couple weeks ago."  
  
Well, I guess I can consider that fair. I nod, and he comes forward. "I'm Youji," he says, pressing his fingertips to his chest and preening slightly. "...And this is Aya... Aya?" He looks around, but 'Aya' is not here. He pokes his head back into the hallway. He reaches out, and a moment later, pulls Abyssinian into the room.  
  
Abyssinian regards me warily, and I know that I am on my guard, here, as well. Of all of Weiss, Abyssinian is the coldest... but if Crawford is still alive...  
  
I offer my hand. "Naoe Nagi," I say. After a moment, and a gentle prod from Youji, Aya walks forward, and shakes my hand.  
  
I am no longer Schwarz.  
  
I have peace.  
  
I have Omi.  
  
---  
---  
  
The End!!  
  
---  
---  
  
  
  
But wait, there's more! Just for kicks, there's some extra sap and Omi+Nagi sugar in the Epilogue!  
  
...I think I write epilogues because I can never figure out how to end these sickeningly sweet, happy-go-lucky, hearts and lucky charms, love thy neighbor fanfics... But, what the heck. ^_^  
  
---  
---  
  



	12. Epilogue

And the sequel is done... rejoice!  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and replied to this lengthy piece of hard-drive filler ^__^ I really appreaciate the comments, squeals, and happy-faces. It makes me write... more! Oy!  
  
Thanks again!  
  
---  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the pictures in my head  
  
Warning: Sap, angst, and shonein-ai situations. We almost reach lime, but I chickened out. Omi+Nagi, plus a few other pairs mentioned along the way...  
  
Author: Kasey  
  
Archive: Not unless I send it to you.  
  
Status: Complete, self-edited.  
  
Key: /italics/ and *emphasis*  
  
---  
  
"Honey"  
-Epilogue-  
  
---  
  
"Omi..."  
  
"No."  
  
"C'mon."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Get up. We'll be late."  
  
"Don't care."  
  
"Omi!!"  
  
"Mmmmm..." I laugh as Omi nuzzles his nose into my neck. We wrestle for a moment, and Omi manages to push me down against the bed. "Gotcha!" he crows triumphantly.  
  
I use my powers to press him down on top of me. "Who's got who?" I ask playfully.  
  
"Hey!! Not fair!" I release him, and he immediately starts tickling my stomach and chest.  
  
"O-Omi!" I cry out, laughing and trying to defend myself. We tangle in our blankets, and I use my powers to kick them to the floor.  
  
Omi stops and presses his face to my chest. "Mm... now it's gonna get cold," he grumbles.  
  
"It's time to get up, anyway," I remind him. I comb my fingers through his soft, honey-colored hair.  
  
"Mmn... comfortable." He presses his chest closer to mine, and we share the warmth.  
  
There's a knock at the door, and I look up. I'm glad I'm the only telekinetic, because I don't have to worry about anyone walking in on Omi and myself.  
  
~It's not like I don't know what goes on, in there,~ Schu grumbles into my head.  
  
~Speak for yourself,~ I think back to him, still caressing Omi's hair. ~I'm surprised the whole city hasn't heard you and Farfarello.~  
  
~Think: gags,~ Schu replies, and I blanch. I *really* don't want to know.  
  
"I don't want to kno~ow," Omi groans, and I realize that Schu is connected to both of us. "Go away, Schuldich."  
  
~Tell Omi that I am definitely *not* working the flower shop on my *own*, today,~ Schu tells me. ~That gives him fifteen minutes to get his ass out here.~  
  
I hear Schu walk away, and I can't help but think, it's a pretty ass...  
  
~Not as nice as mine, hm, Chibi?~  
  
~Go to Hell, Schuldich.~  
  
Omi pulls at my arm, demanding my attention. "Yeah?"  
  
He smiles sleepily. "You're cute when you're defending my ass," he says, stumbling slightly over the profanity.  
  
I shrug. "You're cute all the time. What can I do?" I love the way Omi's face turns scarlet when I say things like that... the way he's blushing right now. "C'mon, Omi. Get up. I'm *not* defending you if Schu has to open the flower shop on his own."  
  
Omi rolls out of bed, and I follow him. "Wimp," he says.  
  
"Pretty-boy."  
  
"...Uh..." Omi can't retaliate, so he glares at me and pouts.  
  
Omi is pouting. Oh, I cannot resist that.  
  
I press against him, hugging him tightly. "Sorry, Omi... you just can't insult."  
  
He tilts my head up and kisses me softly. "It's just that I can't think of anything bad to say about you," he whispers.  
  
I blush, and he kisses me again. We stand like that for a long time, as I run my hands through his soft, honey hair.  
  
"Omi..."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
---  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
Kasey's last note:  
  
I used to swear to myself that I would *never* *ever* write sap. Sugary sweetness is just not my cup of blackberry tea. The first fanfiction I ever wrote was purely for the entertainment/humor value. I would not write sappy love-stories!  
  
...Oy gevalt!!  
  
...I hate proving myself a liar...  
  
---  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  



End file.
